Ash kidnaps Varian
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Ash kidnaps Varian in order to get the power of Takaina. *tribute to Cassandra's Revenge*


Hey Everyone, another Elena/Varian fanfic for fun based on RTA Cassandra's revenge.

Enjoy!

* * *

Elena allowed Varian passage to Takaina to do some research on the well of crystals and the contents of it's power.

Varian was holding a contest between metals. "The results are in and who will win first prize for best metal will it be Steel for its durability and thermal conductivity or will it be iron for it lustorus shine and high melting point!"

Meanwhile, Rudiger was making hot chocolate for Varian and himself.

"Oh yes Rudiger this is perfect." Varian let out a mad scientist laugh as he held the hot cocoa "Warm cocoa will really hit the spot, Thanks bud." Mmmmm! Especially with Luisa's chocolate! it tastes sooooooo goooood!" Varian was in a dreamy chocolate wonderland.

"Hola, Varian!" Elena, Gabe, Naomi, Mateo and Carla came to the forge to see Varian.

Varian spit the hot cocoa on Rudiger as son as he heard Elena. he was surprised and embarrassed to see them in his awkward moment. "Oh hi hi hi hi! I wasnt expecting you so soon, although we did agree that I would at least need five weeks of solitude to research the crystal forge so I thought id have some privacy."

"Aww Varian, dont be embarrassed, mi amigo." Elena smiled.

"Hey goggles, real quick, do you have any alchemy beauty products?" Carla asked as she messed with Varian's potions. One of them gave her an aging look.

''Eeeekkk! I look like a mid 50's woman!" Carla screeched.

Mateo just bursted out laughing. "Look on the bright side Carla, soon you'll be old and wise as Alacazzar."

Carla growled at Mateo as she were looking at her annoying brother teasing his sister.

"Hey! ah! be careful! That stuff is very delicate." Varian warned.

Elena noticed the well locked up in a vault hatch. "Oh thanks goodness! You have the well locked and secure."

"I have, oh I have, and it took a while but I was able to study the magic of takaina and I've reached an analysis." said Varian.

"Varian you're a genius!" Elena exclaimed happily. "What did you find out?"

"As you know, Takaina is the place where maruvian build all thier magical treasures, and the well of crystals is the source of the magic. The well itself can be controlled by whoever falls into the well and gains it's power." said Varian

"So that why Ash and Esteban need it." said Elena

"Yes but there's more!" Varian continued. "To cancel out the connection, the maruvians created an incantation that'll unleash the ultimate power of the scepter of light! but Allacazzar has hidden it in the codex maru so it would fall into the wrong hands, the only problem is I cant seem to find it."

"Uh guys, you might want to stop talking now." Naomi said as she saw the human figures with a horrified look.

Ash, Esteban, and Chatana along with Pili, were standing right before the gang in the crystal forge.

"Don't stop on our account." said Ash

"Varian, keep the valut shut we can't her get her hands on the magic!" Elena urged.

"But the vault can't be open without the maruvian password." said Varian

"Then it sounds like we need two things!" said Ash.

There was a big fight between Elena's team and Ash's team.

As the Villains was able to disable Elena and her friends, they went to confront Varian

"Oh Varian?" Esteban called.

Ash lifted the table with her magic to expose Varian's hiding place "Hola muchacho!"

"If you want the magic of Takaina, in a you're gonna need the password to the vault!" Varian erased the password he wrote from the wall with a special acid liquid. "and now that I've destroyed it, you'll never know what it says becuase the only password in earthly existence is locked safley away up here. Boom!"

"Is that a fact?" said Ash

"Oh yeah!" Varian got a little cocky until he realized he mad a mistake ."I should not have said that out loud."

"Then I guess you're coming with us". Ash smiled wickedly.

Ash put a freezing spell on Varian so he wouldn't escape.

"Ah! No! Elena!" Varian panicked.

"Varian!" Elena tried to save him, but before they knew it Esteban teleported himself, Varian along with the evil force. They dissapeared in a flash.

"He took him!" said Gabe.

"We have to save him!" said Elena.

...

In the villians' hideout, they had Varian tied up and held hostage

Where are we? Varian asked.

"Tell us the password to the vault of Takaina, Varian." Ash demanded.

"Never!" Varian refused.

"I figured you say that, that's why we went through you bag of tricks." said Ash

"I for one am familiar with your tricks seeing as how you committed treason against Avalor before." Esteban added.

"Tell me, do you remember this?" Esteban held one of Varian's empty potions.

"Ha, No!" Varian suddenly couldn't control his urge. "uuugh! Yes, it's truth serum of my own design that compels a drinker to tell the truth and answer to any question asked. Wait I never drank that!"

"You know, you look funny when you sleep with you mouth open." Ash grinned. "So i'll ask you, what is the password to the vault of Takaina?

Varin tried to fight the effects of the serum, but it was so hard he gave in and told the Ash the password.

* * *

That's all!

**So what do you think about Ash and her evil force kidnapping Varian?**


End file.
